


[HPDM][哈德]——Professional（撰写中）

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Wood just had some dates, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Oliver Wood - Freeform, Professional Healer Draco Malfoy, Professional Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Quidditch Player Ron Weasley
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 他可以的，他是个专业的人。他有信心自己一定能够出色地完成这次外派任务，并且不掺杂任何个人感情，尤其是——不会再次爱上哈利波特。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quidditch Professional -Harry Potter/Professional Healer - Draco Malfoy

“柏妮丝(Bernice)，为什么突然要调我去做普德米尔联队的随队治疗师，这是某种玩笑吗？”周一的圣芒戈医院里，一向以沉稳著称的治疗师马尔福找到他的顶头上司之后，单刀直入地问她。

“哦嗨，德拉科宝贝，你也早上好。”柏妮丝笑容很灿烂，语气也很真诚，德拉科心里叹了口气。虽然他想的是哪有会叫人“宝贝”的上司，这样公私不分真的很不专业，但他一肚子的火突然消失很多。柏妮丝比德拉科大三岁，是赫奇帕奇的学生，魔药成绩甚至比他还要出色一点。

“只是去一个星期，临时顶替休产假的治疗师凯西。最近刚好就是联队的决赛周了，球员的伤病都非常多，你的调动对他们来说非常重要。”

“我需要指出，这么做很不专业，我根本就不了解那些队员。”德拉科阴沉地说。这三年多来，他每天阅读《预言家日报》的时候都会先抽走体育版，一想到他要被迫面对那些他逃避了很久的事情，他又来气了。“我在圣芒戈执业快满三年了，不可能随便做什么联队的治疗师，更何况那是个狮子窝！”

啊哦。听到“狮子窝”这三个字，德拉科注意到柏妮丝轻轻抽了一口气，然后咬住了嘴唇。德拉科知道自己触碰到一些禁忌的东西了。柏妮丝的性格就是对谁都一视同仁，这是德拉科亲身体会过的。他永远感激柏妮丝在他刚进入圣芒戈的时候没有像其他人一样对他前食死徒的身份诸多责难，而是给予了他公平的展现才能的机会。

“德拉科，你知道的，不论病人是谁，我们都应该全力救治。”

“是。因为我们是专业人士”。德拉科低下头说。专业的人意味着必须抛开所有的私人恩怨……尤其是怨。“可是为什么是我去，”他怀着最后一点希望抬头，看着柏妮丝的棕色眼睛问道，“圣芒戈里有的是比我更有资历的治疗师。”

“还记得梅莲姆.斯特劳治疗师吗？”

“当然了，”德拉科的声音更低沉了，“她是我的恩师，她带我整整实习了一年，几乎把她所有的技能都教了我一遍。”斯特劳治疗师因为战争里的一个失误被停职了很久，德拉科是她复职之后的第一个实习生，也是她生命里最后一个学生。在德拉科度过了实习期，正式入职一个月后，这位如母亲般亲切的治疗师就去世了。

“她经历了几次战争，练成了针对外伤的极速诊断和治疗方法，这些她有教过你吗？”

“有。”无需再多言，德拉科已经知道对方想表达什么。而且这不是他第一次面对一个逝者留给自己的某些东西了，作为生者他也只能担起一些责任来。他缓缓地点点头，“好吧。”

“精神点，”柏妮丝拍了拍他的肩膀，然后继续绽放她富有感染力的笑容，“至少你有免费的魁地奇大联盟决赛看了！我敢保证，他们会把视野最好的位置给你，让你观察到每一个球员。”

德拉科报以苦笑。仿佛柏妮丝的最后那句话不是在说着他最担心的情况那样。


	2. Chapter 2

_“现在是我们的第二次约会，德拉科。”_

_“所以呢？”_

_“所以你能稍等一下再看《常用治愈咒大全》，先和我来聊聊天吗？”_

_“波特，我过两天要考试了。不像你，你还没正式毕业就已经是一个职业球员了。”_

_“好吧，那我陪你一起看书吧，德拉科。”_

_“呃，说真的，我没想过这事还能有第二次。”_

_“哦，为什么？”_

_“因为我们第一次约会只是因为你和朋友赌输了，他们要你履行一个带有侮辱性质的赌约而已。而我，刚好宽宏大量地接受了你的邀请。”_

_“谢谢你。那你有没有想过，万一我是故意输的呢？”_

_“你故意……波特，你在说什么呢？”_

_“‘我故意输掉赌局好让自己鼓起勇气来约你？’”_

_“勇气？说真的，这东西要是能上市售卖的话，包装上面的原产地不是都应该印着‘格兰芬多’吗？”_

_“要是我跟你说我害怕搞砸呢？”_

_“……我不相信你，波特。但我现在可以抽出半小时来和你聊天。”_

_“谢谢，你真好，Dray。”_

_“别那样叫我……还有，你别笑得那么恶心。”_

_“波特……波特！”_

_“哦嗨，德拉科……你来了。”_

_“我的求职笔试通过了！圣芒戈录取我了！”_

_“恭喜你……哦这句话你今天一定听厌烦了吧……”_

_“你怎么了？你说这话是什么意思？我通过考试后马上就赶过来了，还没告诉其他人。”_

_“我是说你订婚的消息，今天在报纸上登出来了。”_

_“什么？”_

_“下次跟你约会的人提示一下你已经订婚了好吗，或许？”_

_“嘿，听着，我自己也不知道！而且我说过了，第一次约会之后我没想过我们会继续！”_

_“德拉科，我一直都很认真地对待和你的每一次约会。”_

_“难道你觉得每一次我都在耍你？”_

_“报纸上不仅说你已经订婚了，还戴上了订婚戒指。”_

_“我哪有……”_

_“‘_ _ 咒立停’。 _ _”_

_“What the fuck？！谁给我下的混淆咒？我不知道这戒指什么时候在我手指上的……”_

_“再见，德拉科。_ **_**恭喜你。** _ ** _”_

_“德拉科？德拉科？”_

_“……”_

_“你怎么这个样子？我已经两天没看见你来大厅吃饭了。”_

_“别管我了……小潘。”_

_“天呀，你额头好烫！我送你去医疗翼吧。”_

_“小潘……”_

_“嗯？”_

_“波特他怎么样了？”_

_“波特？他挺好的呀，每天都有按时吃饭，好像听说最近那个职业球员伍德还想约他出去呢？”_

_“是吗？说到底，只是约会而已……”_

_“对啊只是约会。你会把真相告诉他吗？那只是耗费了你们一半家业的一个交易婚约，有效期只是一年？”_

_“不用了，已经过了最好的解释时机。况且那是我父亲生前为我做的最后一件事，目的只是为了保护我，这个秘密还是越少人知道越好吧。”_

_“可怜的波特，那他永远都不会知道了。”_

_“没关系，他也不在乎了。”_

_“唉，那你也要振作点。”_

_“没事，我打算明天就去圣芒戈报道了。”_

_“这么快？”_

_“这里也没什么值得我留下来了，不是吗？”_

——TBC——


End file.
